


dear theodosia

by puppycornashlynn



Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (aka idk what to make him), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Aromantic William Cooke Mulligan, Bisexual Martha Jefferson Randolph, Bisexual Philip Hamilton, Bisexual Theodosia Burr Alston, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Frances Laurens, Lots of Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Georges Washington de La Fayette, Pansexual Susan Reynolds, Polyamory, Questioning George Eacker, Questioning James Madison Hemmings, Reincarnation, Texting, and philip is somehow even more polyam than before, i decided to add some more out there ships to the mix for the kids, so theo's dating a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: aka: a hamilton reincaration au that i couldn't come up with a better title for. the seventh in a series.•┈┈┈••✦ ♥ ✦••┈┈┈•thesaneone:okay how many sane people are there according to angie?theothersaneone:three.theotherothersaneone:this is a mouthfulchaoticbi:me and angie are solidaritychaoticpan:we're a triangle of solidaritychaoticlesbian:maybe we're more than just solidarityhaha jk,,, unless? 😳
Relationships: Angelica Hamilton/Frances Laurens, Angelica Hamilton/Martha Jefferson, Frances Laurens/Theodosia Burr Alston, Georges Washington de La Fayette/Susan Reynolds, Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)/Martha Jefferson Randolph, Theodosia Burr Alston/Angelica Hamilton, Theodosia Burr Alston/George Eacker/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068326
Kudos: 6





	dear theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> chat name key:  
> philip hamilton/philip hammond = bi_poet / apoet  
> theodosia burr alston/theodosia brooks = bi_momfriend / deartheo  
> george eacker/george eaton (idk either) = idk_help / shotatseven  
> angelica hamilton/angelica hammond = lesbo_chaos / chaoticlesbian  
> frances laurens/frances lawrence = lesbo_saneone / thesaneone  
> martha jefferson jr./martha jefford = bi_chaos / chaoticbi  
> james madison hemmings/madison hemmonds = idk_sane / theothersaneone  
> william cooke mulligan/william cooke (yes i did just shorten it) = aro_chill / theotherothersaneone  
> susan reynolds/susan rey = pan_chaos / chaoticpan  
> georges washington de lafayette/georges lafayette (again i just shortened it) = pan_shipper / shipgobrr  
> i. didn't know what to make anyone's new chat names. so they're shitty. but eh.

**lesbo_chaos:** @y'all: i think we need better names

**bi_chaos:** rude

i like my name, thank you very much

**lesbo_sane:** you know full well that's not what she meant

**bi_chaos:** yeah, your point?

**lesbo_sane:** what did i do to deserve this?

**bi_poet:** angie does have a point

**lesbo_chaos:** that i do

and since i know some people aren't as creative as others

i'll do them

**bi_poet:** wut

**lesbo_chaos** _has changed their nickname to_ **chaoticlesbian** _._

* * *

_a bunch of name changes later (nothing interesting happens during_ _them)..._

* * *

**chaoticlesbian:** perfect!

**apoet:** why is mine basically still the same?

**deartheo:** angie

the nickname you gave me suggests you see me as your dear

**chaoticlesbian:** uhh

we can discuss that later

**shotatseven:**... you know that the musical's not accurate to the duel

right?

we fuckin'

just stood there for a while

**chaoticlesbian:** your point?

**thesaneone:** okay how many sane people are there according to angie?

**theothersaneone:** three.

**theotherothersaneone:** this is a mouthful

**chaoticbi:** me and angie are solidarity

**chaoticpan:** we're a triangle of solidarity

**chaoticlesbian:** maybe we're more than just solidarity

haha jk,,, unless? 😳

**chaoticbi:**??? is this you asking me out??

i accept but??? you did it through memes???

i love it

**deartheo:** #goals

also wait

i'm curious now

so... angie seemingly likes me...

**chaoticlesbian:** do not

**deartheo:** how many other people do?

**thesaneone:** i think i do but idk tbh

**apoet:** me and george obviously

i mean we're dating you so

**deartheo:** is that all?

i mean that's still

a good amount of people

also @ **chaoticlesbian** don't deny it

i'm sure the ship squad knows

**shipgobrr:** can confirm we do

**chaoticpan:** yep

we're also not only the ship squad we're also dating so

double whammy

**apoet:** okay can someone please tell me all the relationships going on so i can keep track?

**chaoticpan:** yep

i know all

*ahem*

philip x george x theo

angie x martha x theo x frances

philip x martha

**apoet:** wut

**chaoticbi:**...

how did you

**chaoticpan:** i know all

me (susan) x georges

i think that's all

**theothersaneone:** forever alone boys

**theotherothersaneone:** same but i mean

i'm aro so i have ~reasoning~

**theothersaneone:** are we sure you're sane?

**theotherothersaneone:** no not really i don't think

**shotatseven:** i don't appreciate my name

**apoet:** too bad

**chaoticlesbian:** so sad

**deartheo:** ^^ sibling goals

if only i had siblings who weren't

years older than me

... and also my mom from last time around

**apoet:** your big sis is your mom?

god that must be awkward

**deartheo:** yeah

i mostly just don't know what my current mom was thinking naming us both theodosia

plus like who even looks at a child nowadays and goes "theodosia"

**chaoticlesbian:** your mom apparently

**thesaneone:** that sounds like it'd be a your mom joke

**chaoticbi:** yeah it does

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened here but follow my hamilton tumblr @just-jeffmads-shit, i post sometimes.


End file.
